The replacement of sleeves, dead end insulators, and conductor repair require that conductor tension be maintained or altered so that these processes can be safely applied. Often circumstances require the process to be done while the conductors are energized and remain in service.
Present methods require use of conventional chain jacks, or rope blocks to support tension. These devices are heavy, cumbersome, difficult to install, and because they are conductive present a hazard in their application and use. Also in the prior art applicant is aware of the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,662 which issued to Finke et al. on Apr. 28, 1987 for a Power Line Working Apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,039 which issued to Clossen on Sep. 22, 1987 for a Bracket and Repair Method.
The Finke et al. patent provides an apparatus to permit a live electrical power line to be cut in the field for line service. The apparatus is connected at positions spanning the site of the cut and the attached end portions of the apparatus moved closer to each other to thereby ease the tension on the portion of the line to be cut. Jumper cables are then connected to the live line to form a parallel electric circuit, and the line then cut. The disclosed preferred embodiment includes an elongate support rod of highly insulative material having mounting grips at opposite ends thereof. The mounting grips are attached to the power line on opposite sides of the portion of the line to be cut and the grips then moved closer to each other by the operation of a ratchet mechanism having a ratchet arm driving a threaded rod inwardly into the threaded end sleeve thereby easing tension in the line and creating a slack section of the line to be cut.
The Clossen patent describes a bracket and support system for temporarily supporting electrical conductor lines on towers so as to enable repairs or modifications to the suspension system for the conductor lines. A C-shaped tool is supported on the tower while a tensioning means is connected between the tool and the electrical conductor lines. The tensioning means may be tightened or shortened to support the lines so that repairs or modifications may be made to the suspension system ordinarily supporting the lines. The tensioning means may include slings mounted at their opposite ends so as to span the length of conductor lines where supported on the suspension system, and straps extending between the slings and the C-shaped tool. Ratchets mounted on the slings are used to shorten the length of the slings thereby tensioning the slings towards the tool and de-tensioning the section of conductor line between grips on opposite ends of the slings.